AMOR A MUERTE DEL KARMA
by Aothwind
Summary: Mimi viola y es violada, que pasa despues...DEJEN REVIEWS


AMOR A MUERTE DEL KARMA  
  
Si lo titulé así debido a que lo que hacen se les regresa y doble, un fic algo angustiante, ya saben lo mío es el drama, espero que les guste ADVERTENCIA!:Con tiene partes Yuri, los que no quieran eso regresen y si no disfruten, porfa!! Reviews eso es lo que me hace escribir (y mucho tiempo debido a vacaciones jajaja xDD) Parejas: Ranma-Mimi? Izzy-Mimi? Sora-Mimi? Matt-Mimi? Sora-Tai? ___________________________________________________________________-  
  
Si, ahí estaba la chica mas popular de toda la preparatoria, era  
realmente bella, buena con una voz dulce y hermosa no era grosera,  
educada y amable se llamaba Mimi y acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos  
al hermoso Japón lo que le aumentaba popularidad, sus mejores amigos  
eran Yamatto, Tai, Sora y Joe, se llevaba bien con Kari, T.K e Izzy,  
tenía 17 años y su novio era Ranma un chico testarudo que siempre  
discutía con ella. Ese era lo único malo que todos encontraban de ella  
su novio, las chicas estaban algo celosas, Ranma a pesar de ser un  
cretino era demasiado guapo y amable cuando quería, pero nadie sabía  
su oscuro secreto... aquella inocente chica deseaba sentir placer,  
pero Ranma era inmaduro, lo mas que había llegado era a abrazarlo ya  
que el decía que eso era tonto, un día harta de el lo cortó.  
  
-Hola Sora, cómo estás?? -Bien oye que cortaste a Ranma (dijo alegremente Sora) -Si, estoy y me siento mal no veo por qué te alegras ¬¬ -No, bueno es que... -Parece que nuestro rompimiento te alegra -No, no es eso, disculpa es que mírate, tu tan hermosa, noble, es decir el no te merecía -Y tu si lo mereces a el, eres como las demás están felices de que lo nuestro se acabó ya que Ranma es demasiado apuesto.. -No, en serio que no sabes que soy tu amiga -Si, perdona Sora, debe ser la presión, la tristeza, no se por que lo hice -Yo si, yo corte a Tai por la misma razón, no me llenaba -Co.c..como sabes? -Te ves muy inocente pero ya ves, jajaja. -Me alegra poder hablar con alguien de esto amiga.  
  
Pasaron 4 días y un día mientras la pequeña Mimi caminaba vio a Ranma, platicando con Sora, se sintió tan mal, Sora era como las demás fue rápido al apartamento mas cercano, el del pequeño Izzy, timbró y desconsolada abrazó al confundido chico.  
  
-Qué sucede Mimi, porqué estás así?? -Sora me engañó, me dijo que le alegraba q rompiera con Ranma pero no por que ella lo deseara y ahora -Abrazó a Izzy, llorando Izzy no sabía como consolar -Disculpa pero no soy muy buen-Estaba tan incomodo, apenado que las palabras se le fueron-Como se dice.Consolador?  
  
La joven se rió si tenía una mente cochambrosa-Jaja Izzy, eso solo se puede averiguar de una forma, jajaja quieres??? Izzy entendió que si la consolaba y tratando de animarla dijo-Claro para eso están los amigos. La chica tomó a Izzy y le bajó sus pantalones junto con sus boxers de computadoras  
  
-Qué haces?!, no no quiero-Gritó el desesperado Izzy tratando de subirse sus boxers -Qué no quieres!-La joven mas alta, mas fuerte y con un año mas grande que el, lo forzó y aventó sus pantalones lejos; Izzy resbalo se golpeó en la cabeza, la chica se subió la falda y bajo sus rosadas pantaletas. -No, no hagas esto no quiero Pero aquella chica tan tentadora hermosa, al acariciar el pene de Koushiro este se erectó y ella rápidamente lo introdujo en ella, gritó, Izzy se separó rápidamente, estaba avergonzado, se vistió y corrió a su cuarto donde se encerró y comenzó a llorar. -Izzy, si eres buen consolador lastimas que seas Joto!, Izzy no llores marica sal y vuélvelo a hacer que para ser nerd lo tienes de buen tamaño. -Déjame!, lárgate perra -Izzy, vaya que si tienes tu vocabulario lindo, no sabía que conocías esas palabras, pues niño ven y vuélveme a joder -Lárgate, ya va a llegar mi mamá, tonta, déjame. -Izzy pero si a los 2 nos gustó, vamos otra vez -No, largo o llamo a la policía -Ah condenado Izzy, quieres orgía?? -Déjame, por favor Se escucharon los llantos del pequeño en el rincón, suplicante y con voz dulce le pidió que se marchara, la chica recapacitó de su acción. -Qué he hecho, fue como si violará a Izzy, Dios mío, perdóname, Izzy! Izzy! se que me escuchas, discúlpame, perdóname, no se que me paso-La chica rompió en llantos, se golpeó, se vistió y triste dejó la casa de Izzy- Perdóname.  
  
Estaba tan triste y confundida, que decidió ir a un bar a olvidar sus problemas, lo mas cercano era una disco y ahí entro, bebió un par de cervezas, varias bebidas combinadas con refresco y otras combinaciones extrañas, nunca en su vida había bebido tanto, se sentía mareada, vomitó un poco, lloró, bebió mas.  
  
-Pero Mimi, que haces aquí y en ese estado? -Que te importa perra, te vi con Ranma Apenas podía hablar -Que aliento has bebido mucho, no en serio si me viste con Ranma, pero el me llamo para preguntar de ti, a mi no me gusta oh Mimi por eso bebes? -Una parte otras es ora historia, entonces no son nada? La pelirroja sonrió apenada, su amiga a pesar de estar ebria lucía igual de hermosa hasta mas, sus mejillas rojas y ese olor a alcohol. -No, Ranma y yo, nada ya sabes es muy inmaduro como Tai, vente estas borracha, te invito a mi departamento, mis padres no están, si los tuyos te ven así te mataran. -Que linda hip Sora, te ves muy bien, no se por qué no confié en ti -No te preocupes somos amigas.  
  
Así Sora la llevó a su auto, en el departamento la dejó recostada en su cama al lado de una bolsa por si necesitaba devolver, Mimi inmediatamente se quedó dormida, Sora contemplándola. -Ah niña como pensaste que te quitaría a Ranma, eres mi mejor amiga te quiero mucho, jaja, Ranma es un asco que bueno que lo dejaras vete en el espejo, tu tan hermosa, hoy luces bella tu cara blanca tus cabellos lacios y largos, tu cuerpo bien formado con tus pezones prendidos tus senos bien formados dan ganas de tocarlos y pensaste que yo y Ranma jajaja, tu eres la que se me antoja no puedo evitarlo y tu estás ebria. Sora siguió contemplando un rato a su hermosa amiga, luego se acostó a su lado, sentía el calor de Mimi, no pudo mas, verla, comenzó a masturbarse viéndola, se quitó la ropa, tomó la mano de Mimi y la metió en sus labios, luego con la mano de Mimi comenzó a tocarse, meterse, Mimi despertó se asustó, pero estaba borracha no entendía nada. -Quieres hacer algo muy divertido Mimi? -Por que no? -A continuación Sora ató de las manos a Mimi y le abrió las piernas, también le vendó los ojos comenzó a frotarle los pezones apretándole sus tetas se los chupo, las mordisqueó, luego pasó lentamente las manos jugó en su ombligo llegó a la entrepierna, la acarició, Mimi sonreía le acarició entro en Mimi con movimiento pendular acariciaba, bajó lamió la entrada, le abrió mas las piernas su lengua fue entrando, acarició su clítoris, sacó la lengua, fue introduciendo sus dedos por detrás. -No, alto, para Sora, no Auxilio!, desátame, auxilio, por favor auxilio! Pero Sora seguía cuando la triunfal muchacha esperaba sentir su himen no lo hizo, alguien lo había roto antes.. -Ya habías tenido sexo Mimi? -Sora déjame -Contesta puta! -No, Sora suélame yo no, yo, déjame Mimi sintió lo que sintió el pequeño Koushirou horas antes. -Sora te lo pido déjame Pero Sora no había llegado ella necesitaba mas, estaba enojada, ella había amado a Mimi desde la primera vez que la vio, siempre había soñado ser la primera en tenerla, amarla, que fuera por primera vez y únicamente de Sora, pero antes había llegado. -Con quién fue pen..(sativa) -Sora, me lastimas, desátame La borrachera se había desvanecido con el susto de la joven -Dime, con quién tuviste sexo! -Sora perdóname, por favor déjame! Mimi con su pié tomo la bolsa y sacó su celular, pero se le cayó de la cama, milagrosamente el celular se golpeo y se hizo una llamada a un amigo de ella Yamatto.  
  
EN CASA DE YAMATTO  
  
-Ring, Ring, Ring -Matt tu teléfono suena -Ya lo sé Tai, bájale el volumen a la tele -Joe está mas cerca -Pero tu tienes el control remoto, non te cuesta nada -Claro que me cuesta -Ya bájenle es Mimi -Uy, uy con que interés le hablas, feliz por qué cortó a Ranma jajaja -No, a mi hermano no le gusta Mimi dejen de molestarlo -Bueno calmados, entonces ponle el altavoz yo quiero oír la conversación -Esta bien..Hola Mimi? Mimi?! Mimi?  
-Dime perra quién fue? -Esa parece ser Sora, qué le pasa-Preguntó intrigado Tai -Shh que no dejas oir, Mimi que suced..  
-No, ya Sora que me haces daño  
-Parecía gustarte  
-Déjame -Debe ser una broma de las chicas -Tiene razón el 4 ojos cuélgales Matt  
-Estúpida dejaste el celular prendido  
-Ah si alguien me escucha ayúdeme estoy en el departamento de..  
-Hola quién está al teléfono? -Sora? Qué sucede está todo bien?  
-Jajaja si fue una broma -No fue graciosa nos asustaron  
-No Matt, auxilio!  
-Ya Mimi, déjate de bromas que si lo asustaste  
-No Matt! ayúdame que me mata!  
-Ya Mimi, esto es serio va pensar que yo que te quiero tanto te quiero matar jaja -Sora dile a Mimi que se deje de bromas  
-Claro Matt, bueno Ciao  
-No cuelgues Matt te lo suplicó ven a ver que todo esté bien -Sora dile a Mimi que se deje de bromas que aquí estamos todos  
-Tai háblale a Izzy el me cr. -Colgaron, de seguro fue un broma -Si, jajaja que chicas tan graciosas -Yo hermano no sé, Izzy no vino cuando le hablamos se oía muy frustrado, yo mejor le hablo a Izzy -Si Matt, Tai, quien sabe, quizá si le pase algo a Mimi -Pero Joe, si está con Sora, si es mala, me cortó, pero se llevan bien. -Yo me preocuparía si está con Sora Tai -Que quieres decir, no molestes a Sora -Shh, Hola Izzy Cómo estás??  
-Ah hola T.K, bien grac..gracias y tu? -Si Izzy te oyes alterado, porqué no viniste a la casa a ver películas?  
-.Ah, pu..pues ya sabes, la escuela..exámenes -Izzy tu los exentaste!  
-Ah, cierto, jejeje...pe..pero estoy dando clases a los que n no -Oye Izzy, tu y Mimi, pasó algo  
-Qué qué qué? quién dijo jaja no, nada, bueno adiós -Chicos escucharon a Izzy, cómo estaba estoy seguro que algo pasó le volveré a llamar.  
-Qué pasó T.k? -Cómo sabías que era y.. bueno oye hace rato habló Mimi, se escuchaba, angustiada, desesperada y estaba con Sora, Sora decía que era broma pero Mimi gritaba como loca.  
-1, tengo identificador, 2,qué pasó después? -Pues Sora dijo que no nos preocupáramos y colgó  
-Voy para allá. -Colgó, muchachos algo pasa, mejor vamos a ver -Pero si está lo mejor de la película y si vamos sólo se burlaran de nosotros las chicas. -En eso tiene razón Taichi -pero Joe y si algo pasa?, yo iré -Hermano debemos esperar a Izzy -Tu espéralo yo iré a ver, adiós  
  
Casa de Sora  
  
Para ese entonces Sora había violado a Mimi, se había puesto muy agresiva  
  
-Sora solo me gusta hacerlo con un hombre tu vete con otro_! -Cállate, tu debías ser mía, quiero tenerte en cuerpo, ahora tu me darás placer! -Sora por favor para. RING RING -Si? -Soy Matt, Sora está contigo Mimi? -Si, pero está en el baño, adiós. -Sigamos querida, ahora-Sacó un cuchillo-Te enterraré esto en tu hermosa vagina si no me das placer, tócame, chupame, lámeme, quiero gritar de placer, si no te mato Mimi no sabía que hacer, no quería morir, comenzó a acariciar a Sora, le toco sus senos, los aplastó todo lento, como no quería tocar a Sora le hizo un baile exótico mientras Sora se deleitaba, 10 minutos después Sora se cansó del baile -Tócame ya En ese instante se abrió la puerta, Matt entró y vio a Mimi y a Sora en sus estados -Vaya pues.. -Matt, auxilio!! Mimi corrió a los brazos de Matt y lo abrazó -Me quería hacer daño -Maldita Sora, Mimi yo ..yo te amo -Y yo a ti Matt  
  
Sora se enojó, Mimi era de ella o de nadie se acercó y le hundió el cuchillo a Mimi. está cayó en Matt este al pasar su mano por la espalda de Mimi sintió algo húmedo, al verlo vió sangre, depositó a Mimi en la cama y ciego de ira aventó a Sora por la ventana, Sora cayó 6 pisos y murió.  
  
-Mimi estás bien -Matt, te amo, pídele perdón a Izzy, pídele perdón. Mimi sentía que moría, llegaron T.k, Joe, Izzy y Tai, este último con el cadáver de la desnuda Sora en sus manos -Qué le hiciste Matt, sabes que yo la amaba -Lo tuyo era un capricho comparado con lo que siento por Mimi -Izzy, perdóname Izzy, lo siento tanto Izzy, te lo ruego Izzy, lo lamento tanto Izzy lloró, vió a su amiga llena de sangre, su amiga a la que el había amado en secreto, a la que odió por un momento, la miro con piedad, la abrazó -Te perdono Mimi, te quiero.. -Izzy, perdóname  
  
Cuando Joe colgó su celular (habló al hospital), cayó un trueno y Mimi perdió el pulso, los elegidos, lloraron en silencio, incluido el portador del valor, Mimi violó y fue violada, ella violó y murió, Sora violó y murió.lo que puede hacer el ser humano por amor..el sentimiento mas peligroso mas poderoso.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS: Pues ya ven, me sentía triste siempre he sido fan del Mimato y de Izzy y yo!!, al principio yo era Mimi pero le cambie, si quieren dejen Reviews ya que me apoyan. 


End file.
